


you're so pretty when you beg

by CameronJames



Series: The Writing Corner Bingo [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling, Dirty Talk, I wrote this for a bingo prompt, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJames/pseuds/CameronJames
Summary: This fic was created for a bingo prompt: orgasm control/denialHere's 3.2k words of porn.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Writing Corner Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 395
Collections: Done Reading





	you're so pretty when you beg

**Author's Note:**

> If either CC makes any notion of no longer being comfortable with these types of works, this fic will immediately be taken down. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_ “Please! Please please please please please- Dream-”  _

Dream smirks as George bucks into his hand, grating metal on metal ringing out through their room when George pulls at the cuffs around his wrists. Dream pulls his hand away and watches as George tries to close his legs, his body  _ trembling _ from Dream’s touch. He took this opportunity to stare at his boyfriend, drinking in all of his details. His brown hair was sweaty, strands sticking to his forehead. His arms are tied above his head, but his muscles are straining as he tries in vain to escape. His usually fair skin is flushed a beautiful red, and it contrasts  _ so nicely  _ with the purple hickeys that are blossoming over his neck and collarbones, courtesy of Dream. He had tears in his eyes and on his face, and his lips were swollen from all the kissing and biting. 

“I love it when you beg for me, George. It’s such a nice change of pace from your usual bratty behavior.” Dream teases, brushing his fingertips over George’s stomach, loving the way the muscles there quiver. 

George moans at Dream’s dirty talk, pressing his head back into the pillows. He’s rubbing his thighs together, trying desperately to get some sort of friction. Dream tuts and grabs one of George’s knees, pushing his legs apart slowly. George whimpers quietly, looking down at him. Dream moves between his thighs, sucking a couple hickeys into the soft flesh on the inside of his leg. George trembles under him again, pathetic whines and whimpers falling from his mouth. Dream can hear his name in the hushed breaths. He has to push George’s legs apart again, moving closer to where they both want his attention to be. As he ghosts his hot breath over his lover’s cock, George gasps, bucking up into Dream’s face. Dream looks up, raising an eyebrow.

“Dream- I- I’m sorry- please-” George pleads, sounding absolutely wrecked. 

“Please what Georgie?” Dream asks, pressing a kiss to the tip. 

George whines, and Dream has to hold his hips down. 

“ _ Please  _ Dream- need you- need you to touch me please-”

“I know you can be more specific than that baby… I know what you want me to do, but I still want to hear you say it.” Dream licks a stripe up his shaft, making eye contact with his boyfriend. 

“Yes! Yes Dream- your mouth- please-” 

“You want my mouth, Georgie? You want me to suck you off, let you fuck my mouth? You wanna cum down my throat? Say it, baby. I want to  _ hear you. _ ” Dream says, his voice dropping to a more commanding tone. 

George moans low in his throat, wiggling his hips in Dream’s grasp. 

“I wanna cum down your throat Dream please- please please please, I’ve been so  _ good- _ ” He sounds like he’s about to cry again, and Dream groans, palming himself through his sweats.

“You’ve been so good for me today, George. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” Dream doesn’t give the man any chance to answer, taking all of George in one go, gagging slightly as his nose presses against George’s pubic bone. 

George cries out, trying to thrust up into Dream's throat. Dream grips his hips tighter, hollowing his cheeks as he starts to move his head up and down. George trembles under him, shaking, desperately trying to close his legs around his boyfriend’s head. His breaths are coming out sharp and fast, like he can never get enough oxygen. Curse words fall from his lips, and he begs for more with broken sentences. Dream obliges, teasing the tip of his dick with his tongue, licking the precum up before swallowing him down again, moaning as George bucks up into his mouth. He has to be careful here, wanting to pleasure George but not bring him over the edge, not yet. 

He’d been teasing George for the past hour, drawing out all sorts of beautiful noises from his swollen lips. George had already broken down crying twice, and Dream had whispered praise in his ears, left soft kisses all over his face, his neck, his collarbones, until he was ready to go again. Currently, Dream was sucking his boyfriend off, lewd wet sounds filling their room, mingling with George’s gasps and moans. Without stopping, Dream reaches up and touches George’s lips, groaning when the man takes his fingers into his mouth. George moans in return, weakly thrusting up into Dream’s mouth as he sucks on his fingers. George’s thighs start shaking again and Dream takes his cue and pulls off, removing his fingers at the same time. George whines, yanking at his handcuffs again.    
  


“ _ Dream-  _ you said- you said I was good today,  _ please _ ” 

Dream laughs softly and moves his fingers down to George’s hole, feeling the muscle flutter when he pushes his index finger against it. 

“I did say you were good for me, Georgie. I said you deserve a reward, didn’t I?” He pushes his finger inside George, slowly moving it in and out. 

“ _ Fuck- _ ”

George was already loose from their earlier foreplay, so Dream doesn’t have to wait long to push another finger inside him. 

“Answer me, George.” Dream demands, scissoring his fingers inside his boyfriend. 

“Yes! Yes Dream you did- you did say that, please, I’m  _ so close _ please-” George sobs, grinding his hips down on Dream’s fingers. 

Dream pushes a third finger inside, slowly spreading them all, stretching George. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, Georgie. I want you to cum on my cock, nothing else. Wanna hear you beg for me to go harder, beg me to let you cum. I want to hear you say my name when I finally let you cum, just like the slut you are.” 

George gasps and moans, pressing his head back into the pillows like he’s trying to sink into the mattress. Dream knows he’s always been weak to his dirty talk, but being able to  _ see  _ how his words affect George makes him impossibly harder. When Dream pulls his fingers out, George whimpers at the loss, looking at Dream with hazy eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” Dream says, running his hands up George’s sides, looking down at him. “All wrecked for me, because of me.” He murmurs, ghosting their lips together. 

George pulls at his restraints again, a shiver running down his spine as Dream’s breath teases his neck. 

“Can I- can I touch you? Please?” He asks, his voice broken and shaky. 

Dream presses their mouths together, biting at George’s already-red lips before reaching up and undoing the clasp that holds the cuffs together. George pulls his arms down with a relieved groan, rotating his shoulders to ease the soreness from them. Dream pulls back slightly, taking in every detail of George’s face, from the blush that covers his cheeks to the way his eyes are still slightly unfocused. George whines when Dream pulls away from a kiss he tries to initiate, and Dream laughs softly. He leans down and presses soft kisses into the sensitive skin of George’s neck, loving the way his boyfriend gasps each time he grazes his teeth over a pulse point. George slips his hands into Dream’s hair, tugging on it weakly as Dream continues to tease his neck. They both know he’s always been sensitive there, and now Dream is taking full advantage of it. 

George bucks under Dream, desperately seeking contact and friction, which Dream denies. When Dream is  _ finally  _ finished with his neck, it’s littered with even more beautiful blossoming bruises that’ll be impossible to hide, and it makes possessiveness flare in Dream’s chest. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe that this boy was all his. That only he got to see this. He pulls back again and stares at George, entranced. George has tears in his eyes, his fingers clenched tight in their bed sheets, his hips undulating against the mattress as he grinds into the cool air. He’s gasping softly, seemingly unable to catch his breath. Dream groans, sitting back enough that he can slip his hand into his own pants. Now it’s George’s turn to stare, and he does so unashamedly. 

“You like watching me, Georgie? You like watching me jerk off to you?” He asks, moving his hand slowly. 

George nods, licking his lips. 

“I’m like this because of you, y’know? So fucking hard at the thought of burying my cock in your ass, making you scream my name…” He moans, bucking into his own hand at the idea of it.. 

George seems to like the idea too, because he sits up and crawls over, his face even more flushed. 

“Please, Dream… I want- I  _ need _ you in me,  _ please _ ” 

“Oh, I know you do, slut. You’re always so needy for me, so willing to please. And it’s just for me, isn’t it George?” 

His boyfriend nods frantically, without hesitation. 

“It’s always been just for you, Dream,” He says, and Dream thinks it’s the most coherent sentence he’s said so far. 

The sentiment behind it makes Dream’s chest ache with love for George, and he slips out of his dominant headspace for a second to reply. 

“I love you, George, so fucking much. You know you’re the only one for me, too, love. Wouldn’t want anyone else.” His voice is rough, like he’s just woken up. 

George blushes, his face turning an even darker shade of red. He ducks his head, unable to make eye contact. It makes Dream’s heart swell. He knows that sometimes it’s hard for George to vocalize his emotions, but he knows all the same that George reciprocates his feelings. He reaches out and grips George’s chin, making his lover make eye contact. 

“C’mere baby.” He says softly, patting his lap. 

George climbs into his lap, grinding his hips against Dream’s. Dream chuckles and grabs his hips, reciprocating the movement. George moans softly, trying to undo the ties on Dream’s pants with his shaky fingers. 

“Someone’s eager, huh?” He teases, but he helps, untying his sweatpants and sliding them down his thighs. 

George glares at him playfully, grinding into him again. 

“You’ve been teasing me all night- I just want you inside me, for the love of  _ god _ please.. Fuck me, Dream.” 

Dream’s breath catches in his throat at George’s demand. Who is he to deny such a nice request from such a pretty boy? 

“Okay, baby. You want my cock so bad? Want me buried that tight little ass of yours? Take it then. Ride me like the slut you are.” 

Dream grabs the lube from their bedside table and preps himself, taking a second to slip two lubed fingers into George’s hole, revelling at the way his lover gasps at the sudden feeling. George grinds against his fingers once before he pulls them out, lining himself up with George’s hole. George bites his lip as he reaches between them, holding Dream’s cock in place as he slowly sits, little gasps and whimpers escaping his lips. Dream’s not even all the way inside when George whines, digging his fingernails into Dream's shoulders. 

“I always forget how- how big you are, filling me up  _ so good _ .” He says, fully seating himself in Dream’s lap. 

Dream grins and resists the urge to thrust up into George. He wants his boyfriend to take what he wants, so he just sits back and watches. 

“You look so good sitting on my cock like this Georgie. Such a good boy, taking it all.” Dream murmurs in George’s ear, reaching between them to feel how George is stretched around him. 

George shivers, grinding his hips down into Dream’s. They both moan at the feeling, pressing their foreheads together. Their lips are so close they breathe each other's air, chasing little kisses every time George moves his hips. Dream’s hands rest on his lover’s waist, urging him up and down. They don’t have sex like this often, where they kiss eachother like its necessary to live, where George moans so sweetly in his ear, where Dream whispers sweet nothings into George’s ear each time he whimpers. When George’s movements start to slow and his legs start to shake, Dream wraps his hand around both their erections, unable to stifle his own moan as he jacks both of them off in unison. George practically melts under his touch, leaning his head against Dream’s shoulder, weakly thrusting into his hand. 

“Are you tired, baby?” He asks, using his free hand to run his fingers through George’s damp hair. 

George whines and nods against Dream’s shoulder, making Dream laugh. 

“You want me to take care of you? Lay you down and fuck you nice and slow? Or do you want me to fuck you so hard you feel it next time you stream?” He pulls George’s hair, forcing the older boy's head back. 

George gasps and sobs, tightening around Dream. It’s enough of an answer for him.

“Turn around for me baby, I want you to see yourself when I fuck you.” 

A few moments of awkward, clumsy movement later and George is back on Dream’s cock, his back pressed against Dream’s chest. In the mirror across from their bed, both of them can see where George’s hole is stretched around Dream, and it makes him smirk as George’s face burns red again. Dream pulls George’s legs up and grips the underside of his thighs, going impossibly deeper into his boyfriend. George turns his head and tries to hide his face, but Dream lets one of his legs fall to grip his chin and force him to look back at the mirror. 

“Look at yourself, George. Look at how nicely you’re taking my cock.” Dream’s voice is like gravel, rough and low. 

He thrusts up into George, watching the way his boyfriend’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling. 

“You were born for this, weren’t you?” He moves again, setting a hard and slow pace. 

George opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. Dream can see his eyes glaze over as he watches them move in the mirror. 

“Yeah, you were born for my cock. You always take it so well. Even now, I’m so deep inside you. Can you feel it, Georgie? Here?” He moves one of George’s hands to his just below his belly button, holding it there as he thrusts up again, harder this time. 

George cries out, his whole body shuddering.    
  


“ _ Please…”  _

Dream raises an eyebrow, stilling his movements. George whines in negation, wiggling his hips. 

“I could keep you like this and you’d love it, wouldn’t you? I could keep you on the edge, never let you cum. Keep my cock inside of you all day... “ 

“ _ Dream-”  _

“And you’d let me do it, wouldn’t you? You’d let me use you like a toy, like a slut, because  _ you love it.” _

George doesn’t have a chance to answer this time, not that he’s complaining. Dream grips his thighs again and starts to move, fucking up into George hard and fast, the sound of skin on skin filling their room. George’s voice is so fucked out, so ruined because of Dream. All he can do is whine, moan, plead and beg for Dream. It doesn’t take long for his rhythm to falter as George squeezes around him, and he  _ almost _ finishes right then and there. 

“Get on your knees, George.” Dream manages to get out, hastily kissing his boyfriend as he pulls out. 

George complies and moves to his knees, pressing his chest into the mattress and pushing his ass up. 

“Just like that baby, such a good boy.” 

He sinks back into that tight heat and they both moan, Dream’s head rolling back as he starts to move again. George’s fucked out sounds are muffled by the mattress but Dream can tell he’s getting close again, just by the way his thighs are shaking and his fingers are curled in the sheets. Dream grabs onto George’s hips and holds him in place, grinding their hips together. George sobs as Dream presses relentlessly against his prostate, reaching a hand back to grasp at his lover. 

“You wanna cum, George?” 

George nods frantically, desperate tears running down his face once more. 

“Beg.” 

“Please! Please let me cum, I’ve been so good, Dream-”

Dream cuts him off with a hard thrust and he cries out.

“Say my real name, George. I want you to scream it for me.” 

“ _ Clay-  _ fuck- ‘m so close, please-”

Dream almost loses it again, just at the way his name sounds coming out of George’s mouth, especially in that voice. He starts to move again, making sure he hits that spot inside George with every thrust. It’s almost impossible for him to keep up a rhythm though, he’s just as close as George. He reaches up and forces George’s head up again, meeting his eyes in the mirror. 

“Cum for me George, cum on my cock like a good slut,  _ fuck- _ ”

“Clay- Clay- oh- oh- oh- fuck-” Dream buries himself deep inside his boyfriend, cumming hard. 

His orgasm sets off George’s, and the older man does indeed scream his name when he cums, going limp in Dream’s grasp as it sucks the energy from his body. He shivers and twitches, like he’s been shocked with electricity. Dream holds himself above George on his hands, carefully pulling out. George whimpers into the sheets at the loss, and Dream groans under his breath as he watches his cum spill out of his lover. He wipes it up with his fingers and pushes it back inside, his spent cock twitching at the sound George makes. Dream bends his neck and presses a row of kisses up George’s spin and neck, ending below his ear. 

“Such a good boy, George. You did so well, baby. So good for me.” He whispers, massaging George’s lower back. 

George keens at the praise, tilting his head so he can gaze at his boyfriend, a weak smile on his face. His feelings swell in his chest as his eyes meet warm brown ones, and Dream has never felt luckier than he does right now. He reaches out and brushes his thumb over George’s lips, humming when the other kisses it. Dream slides out of bed and presses a kiss to George’s forehead, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m gonna go grab a warm washcloth, a bottle of water, and some M & M’s, okay? I’ll be back.”

George nods and rolls onto his back as Dream leaves, and he’s still laying on his back when he returns. He smiles at his lover as he slides back into the bed, patting his lap. George lays over it, spreading his legs slightly. He hisses softly when Dream wipes around his hole, cleaning off the cum and lube as best he can. They’ll shower together in the morning, now was the time for Dream to take care of George. When he’s done wiping him off, he throws the cloth into the corner of the room and grabs the water, holding it for George as he downs a third of it. They share the candy, Dream holding the little chocolates between his lips and making George kiss him to get them. When George is sated, they curl up together under the comforter. George tucks his head into the crook of Dream’s neck, and Dream wraps his arms around the smaller, tangling their legs together. 

“I love you, George. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, yknow?” 

The silence between them is comfortable as George wiggles closer to Dream. 

“I love you too, Clay.” 


End file.
